


Not Until It's Resolved

by Moshing_On_Mayday



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshing_On_Mayday/pseuds/Moshing_On_Mayday
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and posted it, but one of the comments asked me to make it available to people without Archive Of Our own accounts cause I guess people wanted to read it. I don't know the whole story, but anyways I tried to make it like not hidden to people without accounts, anymore and accidentally deleted it, but never fear, I had the story saved in my word documents. It was a huge pain in the arse so I hope you appreciate this LTTP (You know who you are)Frank and Gerard are fighting. Their number one rule is never leave the room until the argument is resolved (if there is an argument). Rule number two, make up sex is never off the table. They just so happen to be fighting minutes before class, and in the boys bathroom. Don't ask what the fight was about, this was based on true events and I don't feel like spilling specific tea even if you have no idea who I am lmao.I wrote this a while ago. Now that I had to repost it, I realize it could be better. Haha but Idc.





	Not Until It's Resolved

"Just leave me alone." Gerard heard a small voice mutter from behind the stall his boyfriend was in. 

You see, Frank and Gerard have been dating for a year now. They have had their fights like any other couple. And after a few fights and after almost breaking up a couple of times, they realized they needed a rule. The rule they decided on is "Never leave the room until the argument is resolved (if there is an argument)." And them being teenagers, they also decided a second rule. "Make up sex is never off the table."

Gerard remembering that night they made those rules made him sigh. "You know I'm not going to do that."

There were small sniffs behind the same stall door. Followed by a "the bell is going to ring, you don't like being late."

Gerard couldn't help but smile slightly. Frank always made sure they were early to Gerard's class, and he would wait until the final couple of minutes to leave and make his way to his class across the school. Gerard was a little spoiled.

From the hall they heard the ringing of their final bell. 

"I guess I'm going to have to miss class all together then." Frank was silent. "I can't necessarily just be standing out here twiddling my thumbs in case someone walks in so I'll be next door in case you want to come out, or talk." Gerard walked to the stall right next to the one Frank was in. He knows Frank was probably trying to hold back a laugh. 

After about five minutes Gerard spoke again. "Gee (haha get it?) it sure is quiet in here. How often do you think people come in here during class?" He just wanted to hear something from his silent boyfriend. "Frank, I'm not going to stop until you acknowledge my existence." Nothing. "Fraaaaankie."

All Gerard could hear was quiet breathing. "Fine if you don't want to try resolving anything, I will cause I follow rules. I'm sorry, baby. I don't like when you're mad and I especially don't like when you won't even talk to me. I know sometimes I suck and we disagree but I want to just fix it and get back to normal. I love you."

After a bit of silence, Gerard heard Frank stand up and gather his things. He stayed put to see what was happening. After hearing Frank leave the stall, he saw feet under his door. He immediately opened it up and there stood his boyfriend with his head hung low. 

"You don't suck." Frank spoke softly.

Gerard didn't quite hear him. "Hm?"

Frank looked up. "You don't suck... And I'm sorry too. I overreact sometimes. I'll work on it... And I love you too."

Gerard smiled and stepped forward to kiss Frank. 

"So what now? Do you want to get to class?" 

"Pffft. Didn't you hear me say I'm just gonna have to miss class all together then? I'm staying here." Gerard laughed. 

"Okay then can we move to the bigger stall?" Frank laughed as well.

************************************************************************************************************

They had just gotten in the bigger stall when Gerard was being pressed against the wall and desperately kissed by Frank. Now normally, they would never thing to do this in a bathroom. But most of their fights ended with rule two. It just kind of felt right, bathroom or not. 

Their backpacks were put against the back wall of the stall (That rhymed. I am such a poet.) Soon their jackets jackets joined the pile and Frank's lips were now attached to Gerard's neck making him groan. 

Frank chuckled. "Shhh. You're going to have to be quiet, baby. Okay?" Gerard nodded quickly.

After attaching his lips back to Gerard's neck, Frank began palming his boyfriend through his jeans. Gerard was noticeably hard and growing by the second.  
Gerard reached down to unbutton and unzip Frank's jeans, and Frank decided to do the same. 

"I have no idea how we are going to do this here, but I'm sure we'll figure it out." Frank nearly whispered. "Take them all the way off." Frank gestured to Gerard's pants.

"What? In the school bathroom? That's weird." Gerard started laughing but did what Frank told him to do.

Frank pulled down his jeans and underwear exposing himself. Gerard stopped laughing. Frank lifted a hand to Gerard's mouth. Gerard opened his mouth twirling his tongue around Frank's fingers and sucking slowly. His eyes were full of lust as Frank picked him up and put him against the wall once more while prepping Gerard and himself. 

As frank pressed into Gerard, he let out a long groan. Gerard put his head back hard against the wall, whimpering a bit. He dug his nails into Frank's shoulders as Frank gripped his thighs pulling him down further on himself. Frank leaned forward kissing Gerard as he bucked his hips forward, making Gerard moan deeply against his mouth. Frank broke the kiss breathing harshly, his forehead pressed against Gerard's.

Gerard bit his lip to keep a his moans in. Frank adored seeing Gerard like this. And this all together being new, felt amazing. Pushing Gerard harder against the wall, Frank bucked harder into Gerard. He stopped caring about the noise so much and grunted loudly. Seeing that Frank gave up on being quiet, Gerard gave up too.

"Fuck, yes Frankie. Don't stop." Gerard pulled at Franks hair earning another groan. "Harder baby." Frank loved hearing him say that. He did exactly what Gerard had said and soon enough both were reaching their climax. Gerard reached down to stroke himself and Frank leaned in to kiss him again. Gerard groaned out Frank's name as he came on Frank's shirt. This sight sent Frank over the edge. He pulled Gerard close to him as he finished trying to catch his breath.

Both sweaty and breathing loudly cleaned up just as the bell rang. Frank took off his shirt and put it in his bag. He threw his jacket back on and Gerard laughed. They opened the stall after collecting themselves just as someone walked in. It wasn't too obvious that they had just fucked, but two sweaty guys walking out of a stall, what else could have happened? The random guy awkwardly went to the farthest stall and Gerard ad Frank left quickly, not able to help but laugh. 

Hey, rules are rules.


End file.
